ehrgeizfandomcom-20200214-history
Brand New Quest Town
The Town, Village in the game's manual, is a location from the Brand New Quest, a place where dimensions intermingle. It can't be accessed in hard mode. Buildings Hotel The Hotel is the starting point. The player will be able to do the following: *'The Front Desk' - The player can deposit money in the bank, saving space in the inventory. *'Guest Rooms' - While one character is being used, the other character will wait in the Hotel's guest room. To use the second character, simply talk to him or her, and the characters will change. Restaurant The Restaurant (レストラン), C'est Bon de Tres Bien (セポーン・デ・トレビアーン), is where a talkative sommelier named Sommeleeay (ソムリェー) works. He that takes care of the place, hopefully waiting that the owner and chef, Pierre (ピエール), returns from the dungeon. In order to gain useful information about the quest, make it a habit to talk to and exchange information with him. Players can also try to profit with the Wine Trade. (Wines bought here aren't kept by the player, and will be lost after leaving the Wine Trade menu, so make sure to sell them.) Blacksmith The Blacksmith (かじ屋) is where weapons and armor can be repaired to their original status to endure wear and tear, as they will eventually break down if continually used. Also, weapons and armor can be combined here. The immortal blacksmith Kuma (クマ) works here, alongside his aging grandson Tak (タク). *'Repair' - 5 Gil per unit, so if an item damage is 4/8, the repair will cost 20 Gil. *'Combine' - Combines two items in exchange of a drink. The Primary item is the result, while the Secondary is the lost item. While any equipment can be combined, don't waste drinks as the only change done in combinations are the addition of Guardians. So any Primary item combined with any Secondary item without a Guardian will result in a copy of the Primary item. Combining two items with the same Guardian will increase the Guardian's protection by 1 for all items protected by it. Merchant's Shop The Merchant's Shop (よろず屋) is where the character will be able to sell and purchase weapons, armor, and other items needed to continue the journey. Better items become available as the player progress in the game. Each time the player access the shop, only 12 items will be available for purchase, four always being Potions, Hi-Potions, X-Potions, and Bombs. The items available change randomly every time the player accesses the shop. For example, when the character talks with the Merchant and there are no armors available, exit the dialogue box, and talk with him again, now there may be four or more armors for sale. | |- | | |- | | |- | | |} Grocery Shop :"Eating is a fundamental of living. You have to eat." The Grocery Shop (やおや) sells food items that are necessary for survival. Each time the player access the shop, only 10 item types will be available. Magic Shop :"I research magic on a daily basis. My research is well beyond your capability of comprehension." The Magic Shop (魔法屋) is where the player can buy and sell Magic Stones. Category:Brand New Quest